Underdressed while Crossdressing
by Red Host
Summary: Yato forces his Shinki into a skirt and then one thing leads to the next.


I don't really know what I was doing, so I have to ask. Please excuse the shit writing. Second fanfic woop woop~. It's kinda like a pwp, so yeah. A friend came up with the title. But other than that, Enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

"Hey Yukine, do you like this skirt? Kofuku gave it to me saying she doesn't need it anymore." he held up the skirt for the younger to see. It was a short and cute black frilly skirt. It wasn't full blown frills, just an average amount.

"Huh?" the blond looked up from studies. "I guess it's cute. Why?"

"Well it looks around your size actually."

Yukine stared at the god for awhile. "And?"

"Try it on," Yato inches closer to the blond.

"..." suddenly his mind clicked into what Yato was trying to do._ Making him try on a skirt?_ "Hell no." The younger started to back away from the older male slowly. He wasn't going to wear that. He wasn't fond of frilly things. They were for girls. Never the less. He was a _guy_.

Just because the younger didn't seem too fond of his idea, Yato wasn't going to stop. He was _his_ Shinki after all. "Why not? You said it looked cute yourself," he chuckled. "It'll look even cuter on you." the god cooed.

At this point, the blond was questioning Yato's mentality, and why he even wanted to see him in a skirt. Well wasn't that something to ask. "Why do you even want to see me in a skirt?!"

"'Cause it'll look cute."

"That's not enough of a reason!" he retorted. "Why do I have to wear a skirt if you're not even going to get rid of that sweaty track suit?"

"Hmm?" the god looked down at his outfit, then back at his Shinki. "Well if you hated it so much, you should've just said something." With that, Yato poofed into thin air, leaving a confused Shinki behind. Yukine had a few minutes of hope that his master was done with the entire skirt idea.

But he was wrong.

Yato soon appeared back into the room that the blond haired male was in. Just this time, he wasn't wearing his usual track suit. He donned a black t-shirt that hugged his torso, a white pair of jeans that showed his long legs, and black high top sneakers. A necklace also hung around his neck, with a ring as a pendant. "Is that better?"

The younger was at loss of what to do at the moment. Yato looked so much better in casual wear. _He actually looked hot_. No, no- what was he thinking? He's supposed to be an old man with sweaty palms, who always acted like a hobo. But right now... He's never seen the other wear something other than his track suit with his ragged t-shirt. However, there was one thing that bothered the blond. "Where did you get that?"

The god was expected the other to complement him rather than question him. He sighed. "Hiyori bought it for me." It was simple as that.

"Well why didn't you wear it sooner?!" the younger questioned.

"I forgot about he." he replied dully. "Now, where were we?" he stopped to think for a few seconds. "Oh right!" Yato picked up the skirt again and nudged it over to his Shinki's direction. "Wear it." It was more of a demand.

Yukine shoved the skirt away from himself. "No!"

Yato picked up the black skirt and walked towards the blond. "Yukine. If you're not going to put it on yourself, then shouldn't I help you?" He inched closer to the other with every word.

"W-What," the younger tried to get away from the other by backing up. Soon enough he had hit a bookcase. "G-get away from me!" Yukine flung a book at the older, hitting him in the face.

He winced. It didn't hurt that much since there was hardly any force used in the throw. "That isn't nice Yukine," Yato complained. He neared the younger until he was face to face with him. Since the blond was so resistant to wearing the skirt, he thought of a new idea. Yato leaned in closer to the blond, his face inches away from the younger. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm the only one that's here after all." The raven tilted his head to the side and gently planted his lips onto the blonds.

"Nnng," the blond let out a soft moan as the god had kissed him. He never expected something like that. And it was coming from Yato. The person who he never would have thought to have a romantic side. His lips were soft. He had thought they would have been choppy and rough. Without realizing, Yukine gripped onto the front part of Yato's t-shirt. He lost all train of thought and gave into the kiss.

Feeling that his plan was working, Yato let a grin slide onto his features. He broke the kiss for a moment in order for both of them to get some air, then dove right back in. The other was stifling some moans. _How cute_. Once he thought the younger was not paying attention to his other actions, he started to slide the skirt up the boy's legs.

By now, the blond was noticing that something had slid up his legs. Yukine tried to pull away from the raven to see what he was doing. Yato wouldn't budge. Instead, the older deepened the kiss, letting his tongue glide against the younger's lower lip. "Nnah?" the blond parted his lips slightly in response, which let the other slip his tongue into the blonds' mouth.

Another muffled moan left the younger's mouth. It continued to come as Yato's tongue started to travel through the blonds' mouth. Taking this chance, the raven started to slip off the younger's pants. Yukine noticed this action once it was past his knees, causing him to try and break away from Yato even more now. Yato noticed this and grabbed onto the younger's hands. With his free hand he yanked the blonds' pants off tossing it to the side. It landed somewhere far out of reach for the blond haired male.

"Ahh..." Yukine was flustered from being left in his sweater and a frilly skirt, which seemed to fit him perfectly. He automatically closed his legs together. He felt as if it were to short. It felt really breezy too.

_He looks cute_, the raven thought. _He should also wear a matching shirt_. Luckily for Yato, Kofuku had many clothes she didn't need any more. She even had things that the raven couldn't imagine her wearing. He decided to brush it off, saying that it seemed it could fit on Yukine.

Once again, the raven hovered over the now flustered blond. The younger wasn't paying much attention to the god, he was more concerned of how much skin the skirt could cover. Which wasn't much. It was a few inches above his knees, causing most of his legs to show. In a swift motion, Yato yanked the blonds' sweater, along with his shirt off of the younger and tossed it to the side.

"W-wha?" Yukine asked, confused. Light blue orbs traveled up and down the others frame, taking in the entire image of a shirtless Yukine in a skirt. _How adorable_. Once he was sure he memorized the figure, he took out a shirt from behind his back and slipped it over the younger's head. It was a cute low cut black and white striped sleeveless shirt, completed with a hoodie that had cat ears attached to it. "Y-Yato!" the blond practically cried out. Yukine reached for the hem of the shirt ready to pull off when Yato stopped him.

"Yu-ki-ne," the raven sounded out into the other's ear in a sing song voice. This caused the younger to blush even further. "Leave it on. It looks cute on you," he cooed out.

"Im not suppose to look cute! I'm a guy!" Yukine retorted, hitting the other on the chest. Yato just found that action adorable.

The raven chuckled. "Guys can be cute too y'know." Yato pulled the younger closer to him and tilting up his chin. Orange orbs met with blue ones. The blonds' cheeks were starting to turn a deeper shade of red as he tried to voice out a protest. Before he could start, the raven had already pressed his lips onto the others. Yato wrapped a arm around the younger's waist and pulled him onto his lap. With his other hand, he started to rub his hand up and down the boy's leg, earning a slight shiver from the blond.

Hands trialed further up the younger's leg. Going beneath the skirt and rubbing against the others crotch. A slight groan slipped past the younger's lips. Yato wanted to see how much further he could take this. The others moans and reactions were so cute to him. He wanted to see more of his expressions. Yato let his hand rub up and down the others clothed crotch. He smirked when felt a growing budged. The raven looked up at the blond who was sitting on his lap. "Nn-ahh!" moans left the others lips one by once as he shivered at the touch.

"Neh, Yukine. Do you like this?" he asked, while rubbing the others clothes arousal. The blond had the cutest reactions to his touches.

"Y-Yato, that's not- ah! f-fair," he stuttered. He was already shivering in the others embrace. He felt embarrassed, but his touches felt good. "Yato..." the blond nuzzled his head in the crook of the older's neck to hide his face. He just left the other to rub at his arousal, even thought it was beginning to become a bit painful from the cloth pressing it down. Yukine jumped up when he felt something press against his bottom. "Yato?!"

"Ahh, sorry, you were just to cute." He tugged at the waistband of blonds' boxers. "This is in the way," he muttered. Yato pulled down the other's boxers all the way down the blonds' ankles, getting them off, he tossed it to the side. "That's better." The blond Yato moved his hand to rub at the others member directly this time, earning louder moans from the blond. With his other hand, Yato unblucked his belt and unzipped his pants.

Yukine looked down at what the god was doing. _Where they really going to do things like that?_ If that's the case, then he might as well help. "Yato, c-can I do it?" he asked while blushing.

"Hmm? ah. Sure," he replied smiling. He never thought that Yukine would be so willing after he had forced him into girls clothing. Yato leaned back on his hands to give the blond space. The youngers hands were shaking as he reached down and freed the older's member. He stared at it for a moment, not expecting it to be that big. "Go on," Yato smirked.

"S-shut up." Yukine reached out a hand and touched the other's hardening member. It was soft and warm, and growing bigger by the second. The blond started to move his hand up and down the rod. "E-eh?" he questioned as he saw something coming out from the tip. He poked at it, only to get the substance to stick to his finger.

The raven looked at the boys puzzled face. He let out a soft chuckle. "You're such a virgin, Yukine," he cooed out the others name. "It's something called pre-cum. It means I'm aroused."

Orange orbs flicked up to the older males face then back to his shaft. "So I'm not doing bad," he muttered to himself, continuing to rub the others member. He squeezed it a little as an experiment, which got a moan to emit from the older. This caused the blond to smirk, knowing that the other was enjoying it.

A chuckle left the raven haired male as he saw the younger smirk. Yato then sat up straight and started to trail his hand under the blonds' skirt. He let his hand massage his inner thigh and then let it travel to his behind. He brought his other hand to rest on the other cheek and gave it a firm squeeze. Yukine squirmed at the action. "Cut it out," he mumbled.

"But aren't you enjoying it?" the raven tilted his head and looked at the blond. He was having fun with this, getting to see the younger blush. He brought his right hand up to his mouth and started to cover two digits it with saliva. This earned another confused look from the other. "Well since we don't have lube, I have to prepare you with this," he said.

"Eh?" the blond was really confused this time as to what was the other trying to accomplish here. That was until he felt something poke at his ass. The older males finger was rubbing against the hole. "Y-Yato! What are you- Ah!" he felt himself being pushed to the ground, with the other hovering above him.

Yato pushed the blonds legs up which also flipped the skirt up. The younger started to squirm trying to sit up again, but the older kept him in place. The raven leaned up to plant his lips against the blonds again. This time, the younger's mouth opened up instantly which let the older slip his tounge past the younger's lips. Yato prodded his index finger at the younger's butt hole again, and slipped it inside.

"Nnng," Yukine whimpered.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Yato asked, withdrawing from the kiss.

"It f-feels weird." The blond tried to adjust himself to the feeling of having something inside of him.

Yato left his finger in for a moment, not moving it. After a bit he started to move his finger up and down. His pace slowly quickening as it went. Once he felt the younger's hole starting to loosen up, he added another finger. The raven thrusted it in and out, careful not to hurt the blond. Small whimpers had slipped past the younger's lips.

The god continued this action until he felt his finger brush against something rough.

"A-Ah!" Yukine moaned out. "What... What was t-that?" the younger questioned.

Starting to rub against the same spot, he smirked. "It seems like I found your g-spot," he answered. He felt his hole loosening up again to two fingers in. Deeming that it was good enough, he withdrew his fingers. A sound of protest left the blonds mouth.

Yato positioned himself at the younger's entrance. He look up at the blond for a moment, seeing no signs of protest, he allowed himself to slowly slide him. A slight moan could be heard from the younger male. The raven slid in till the hilt and stayed in that position, allowing the younger to adjust to the feeling.

It started to become a little irritating to the Shinki that nothing was happening. He was becoming needy. "Yato, move already," he complained.

Hearing his complaints, Yato happily obliged. The god slowly slid himself all the way out of the blond, then jamming it back in, grunting a bit. Yukine screamed in pleasure, squirming on the floor.

The raven happened to find a problem with the position they were in. He pulled the younger up into his lap to switch to their first position. "W-what?" the blond was once again puzzled at the older's actions.

"Just relax." With that being said, Yato lowered the blond onto his shaft. The other started to emit small moans. The raven began to bounce the younger up and down, and gradually speeding up the pace. He took a hand to slick it up and down the blond's member. With his other hand, he pushed up the striped shirt and moved his head closer to his chest. Sticking out a tongue, he flicked it against the younger nipple, twirling it around the small bud.

At this point, Yukine was lost in the pleasure and even took it upon himself to move his body up and down on the older's member. The blond grabbed onto the fabric of the older's shirt and nuzzled his head in to crook of the gods neck. A feeling was beginning to build up in his lower stomach.

The god started to hit the boy's g-spot more, since he felt like he was coming undone. Low grunts starting to emit from the older. He started trusting onto that one spot, making the blond arch his back and scream. A moment later and he felt the blond tremble in his embrace, a clear liquid squirting out of his member.

A few more thrusts, and Yato had also came. He fell back onto the floor, with Yukine on top of him. His member had slipped out of the younger's hole, letting his cum flow out of it.

Yukine looked at the god with watery, orange eyes. His fist still clenched onto the top of the older's shirt. "Yato... What did we just do?"

Yato smiled at the younger, bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair. "Sex," he simply replied. The younger's face heated up and he hid it on the gods chest. "There's no need to be shy now. I've already seen every part of you," he paused. "Including the face you make when you cum," he chimed.

"S-shut up!" the younger hit the male, spurring out slurs at his master. Yato chuckled, letting the blond rest on top of him.

Soon enough the blond had fallen asleep. Yato simply rested there, rubbing the others back as his Shinki slept.


End file.
